


Однажды в Чарминге

by winni_w



Category: Actor RPF, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Норман Ридус - знатный байкер. Так почему бы ему не попасть в Чарминг?<br/>таймлайн - первые серии первого сезона СоА. Может быть многовато матчасти.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Чарминге

Обнаружили его на закате, на обочине среди окурков и сплюснутых жестянок.

Чибсу надо было съездить кой-куда — погулять, развеяться плюс передать весточку от лидера. Ирландские друзья, как всегда, заверяли в преданности и слегка пытались отжать денег. После кризиса с М-4 они не очень дружили с клубом, но Чибсу, как земляку, раскрывали объятия. Денег им соотечественник не дал, перевел стрелки на лидера Сынов. Разговор кончился ничем.  
Словом, он возвращался домой по мокрой от дождя дороге. Не лучшие условия — но «Харлей» держал асфальт надежно, да Чибс и не торопился.  
Сначала показалось, что кто-то выкинул мешок шмотья, но когда он подъехал ближе, то разглядел бледное лицо с крупным фингалом и неестественно вывернутую руку. Человек лежал без сознания, а рядом беспомощно валялся на боку покореженный «Триумф».  
Чибс затормозил на обочине в паре шагов, слез с байка и подошел ближе к бедняге. Он оттянул ворот драной куртки — нет, вроде никаких мексиканских тату не было. Также отсутствовала безрукавка с нашивкой, знак принадлежности к мотоклубу. Похоже, незнакомец предпочитал не связываться с МС.  
Чибс присмотрелся к худому лицу. Подбитый глаз перекашивал очертания. Но нет, даже с учетом мощного слоя грязи он не мог узнать человека.  
— Ну, чувак, повезло тебе, — буркнул он. Тот, конечно, никак не отреагировал.

Где-то через полчаса к найденышу подкатили два проспекта на пикапе. Они с уханьем вкатили «Триумф» по доске в кузов, а пострадавшего уложили на заднее сиденье, заботливо сложив ему руки, как покойнику. Полмошонки полюбовался результатом и сказал:  
— Неплохо его побило.  
— Бывает и хуже, — откликнулся другой.

В больнице его никто не навещал, разве только Чибс, проходя мимо, поглядывал в окно палаты. Страховки у незнакомца с собой, понятно, не было. В водительских правах значилось «Норман Ридус, Флорида».  
К «Триумфу» же отнеслись получше. Байк отремонтировали — всего-то несколько спиц да тормозные шланги поменять, — отполировали и поставили в гараж рядом с полуразобранным «Харлеем». Британская марка с долгой историей — конечно, не Дэвидсон, но все равно достойная. Народ ходил разглядывать и играть в «Найди различия». 

Через неделю незнакомца выписали. Бланш у него немного спал, но еще горел королевским лиловым. Рука сломалась не страшно, ему наложили гипс, подвесили конечность в специальный нарукавник, и все на этом. Еще было легкое сотрясение мозга. Для байкера — мелочи. Считай, легко отделался.  
На рецепции ему сказали, что «Триумф» должен быть у Сынов анархии. Это клуб такой местный. Не знаешь? Странно, а они за тебя лечение оплачивали. Ничо, иди прямо-прямо, потом налево, а потом увидишь. Или, хочешь, Тара тебя подкинет? Ей все равно к Джексу ехать.  
Пришелец понянчил руку, подумал и отказался. Он пошел своим ходом, заодно разглядывая город. Явно чувствовалось, что Чарминг вмещал максимум двадцать тысяч человек, совсем немного. Аккуратные дома были стандартной планировки, характерной для малоэтажной застройки.  
Едва человек наступил на разметку дорожного перехода, как мимо него на скорости пронесся отряд байкеров — черные «Харлеи», черные джинсы с майками, черные безрукавки с нашивками. Надписи пришелец не разглядел, занятый срочным прыжком назад. Хотя, провожая их взглядом, увидел, что на спинах нарисовано что-то вроде черепа с косой.  
— Шарм у тебя, Чарминг, ничего не скажешь, шармовый, — беззлобно пробурчал он себе под нос, глубоко засовывая здоровую руку в карман джинсов. Затем ссутулился, накинул капюшон худи и пошел через дорогу своеобразной разболтанной походкой. У первого же встречного он попросил сигарету и помочь прикурить.

Мотобаза, вернее, обширный автосервис оказался на окраине города. На приземистом и широком здании аршинными буквами написали: «Автосервис Теллер-Морроу». Ворота были из рабицы, на створках висела мощная цепь с амбарным замком — изнутри. Значит, там кто-то находился, несмотря на уже довольно позднее время, спустя час после окончания рабочего дня. Присутствие было заметно также по шуму из мастерской. Там явно резали что-то металлическое — летели острые искры, похожие на бенгальские огни. Особый дымный запах щекотал ноздри.  
Какой-то байкер пошел к воротам, настороженно разглядывая человека на улице. Голова у байкера была выбрита наголо, только наверху оставалась полоска короткого ершика от лба к затылку. На черепе чернели какие-то заковыристые кельтские тату. Когда смуглый парень приблизился, то гость смог прочесть надпись над карманами безрукавки: Redwood Originals. Второй нашивки, с титулом, не наблюдалось. Из чего следовал вывод, что байкер в мотоклубе — рядовой.  
Горбоносый латинос вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Поделись сигареткой, — первое, что выдал незнакомец. — Утоли ломку, пожалей мою руку.  
Байкер сплюнул и повернулся было назад.  
— Сорри, анархист, пошутил. «Триумф» мой у вас, я слышал.  
— «Триумф»? Ты что-то не очень богато для него выглядишь.  
— Чувак, ты тоже не выглядишь на свой «Харлей», — пожал человек плечами.  
— Ты давай не наглей, — насупился байкер. — Чо те надо?  
— «Триумф» мой, сказал же.  
— Гм. Ты кого-нибудь из наших знаешь?  
— Сказали, что меня в больницу привез какой-то Чибс. Со шрамом.  
— А! — кивнул латинос и гаркнул на весь двор. — Эй, Чибс! Топай сюда! К тебе на свидание пришли!  
Гость прочистил уши от громкого вопля.  
К ним подошел немолодой мужик с волосами ниже ушей и бородкой, которые уже проблескивали сединой. На щеках у него были дугообразные шрамы. «Улыбка Глазго», — подумал незнакомец. — «Ирландец? Или проездом погулял?»  
— Здорово, Норман. Джус, пропусти его.  
— Сигаретку дай, — Норман прошел внутрь.  
Чибс выдал ему сразу пачку, правда, уже ополовиненную.  
— Ну что, Чингачгук Красный Глаз, тормозные шланги три года не менял? — спросил благодушно Чибс.  
— Что значит, не менял? Только-только новые поставил.  
— Ага, новые. Растрескались они у тебя, хуже морщин моей бабушки, — заметил латинос Джус. — Под оплеткой, ясно, не видно же.  
— Вот как? — Норман нехорошо задумался. — Помогите мне прикурить, а?  
— Ну ты даешь, — хохотнул Чибс. — В больницу вези, байк чини, да еще и ухаживай за тобой теперь.  
Но все же прикурить помог. Ридус выдохнул клуб дыма, рассматривая длинный ряд начищенных «Харлеев», стоявших вдоль двухэтажного здания.  
— Проходи в бар, расскажешь о себе, — пригласил Чибс. — Чем живешь, чем дышишь и все такое прочее.

— А телки там были обалденные! Не то что ты, урод позорный, даже отсосать нормально не можешь, — худой байкер ткнул пальцем в бородатого бармена в той же безрукавке. Проволочные черные волосы болтуна открывали высокий лоб. Добавить сюда пиратские усы с красной банданой — и вперед, на абордаж! Видно было, что этот не постеснялся бы и прибить кого-нибудь. Что-то жестокое просвечивало в его облике, в отличие от Джуса и Чибса.  
— А ты его тестировал, что ли? — сказал кто-то в зале.  
— А иди сюда, протестируй сам, — ухмыльнулся байкер в ответ.  
— Это Тиг, — пояснил Джус, заметив интерес Нормана.  
После того, как Чибс признал новичка, Джус подобрел и охотно объяснял, что здесь к чему. Без лишних подробностей, разумеется. Впрочем, Норман уже сам понял, что латинос, к примеру, был кем-то вроде младшего брата, настолько ласково к нему относились байкеры.  
Джус и Чибс по пути обменивались рукопожатиями, ненавязчиво подводя Нормана к барной стойке, где все видели гостя, и где большинство могло бы слышать его. Ридус не сопротивлялся. Он бы и сам контролировал нового человека точно так же.  
Тем более, он владел «Триумфом». Как ни крути, а мотоцикл дорогой. Даже вернее будет — дорогущий. Значит, и хозяин явно с деньгами или со связями. Кто знает, он мог бы и пригодиться клубу. Скорее всего, байкеры размышляли именно так.  
Сам Ридус, пока шел, разглядывал бар. Видимо, это место служило чем-то вроде отеля для своих: на первом этаже развлекуха, на втором — комнаты.  
Он заметил бильярдные столы, темное дерево столов и стойки, у стен — черные диваны. Здесь царил полумрак, поэтому фотографии на стенах с такого расстояния различались плоховато. Любовно подобранная обстановка и вид самих байкеров показывали, что здесь находился их настоящий дом.  
Кое-где маячили симпатичные девушки в коротких юбках. За карточным столом резались в покер. Лидера было не видать. Обычно главного в МС заметно сразу — по поведению окружающих.  
— Ну, садись, — Чибс хлопнул по барной табуретке. — Что будешь?  
— Виски.  
— Наш человек.  
Стакан по-киношному проехался по гладкой столешнице прямо в ладонь Ридуса. Справа от него уселся Джус, ирландец уже сидел слева — гостя невзначай зажали в тиски.  
— Я так понял, ты из Флориды, Норм? — закинул Джус.  
— Угу, — Ридус попробовал виски. Недурное.  
— Далековато. Почти двое суток ехать, не останавливаясь.  
— Точно, — кивнул Норман.  
— Напортачил чего? — прямо спросил Чибс.  
На лице у него не было никакого осуждения, только понимание. Вроде как все свои, выкладывай, чо уж там.  
— Разногласия.  
— С чужим клубом? Или со своим?  
— Я принципиально беспартийный, а они хотели меня к себе.  
— Ах, вот оно что, — протянул Чибс. — А куда собирался ехать?  
— Честно говоря, без понятия. Ехал куда глаза глядят.  
— Чем занимаешься по жизни?  
— Байки ремонтирую, — ответил Ридус.  
— А, это хорошо, — одобрил Чибс. — Можешь пока остаться у нас, мы тебе подыщем комнату.  
— А чем мне расплачиваться?  
— Поработаешь у нас за еду и квартплату, — предложил Джус.  
— Звучит неплохо.

Интересно, размышлял Норман, отчего они так резко предложили ему работу у себя? По принципу «держи друга близко, а врага еще ближе»? Если они в курсе, откуда он, то это может быть причиной. Скорее всего, да, они знали, кто он. Достаточно было посмотреть его водительские права. Ридус валялся в отключке на дороге, спал в больнице — куча времени взять карточку и пробить по своим каналам. Вряд ли Чибс упустил такую возможность, он же не лопух.  
Самое смешное, что оставив Сынов анархии за спиной во Флориде, Ридус буквально впилился в них здесь. И стоило ехать на другой конец страны? На сей раз просто так отговориться не получится: оплаченная медстраховка и очевидная, едва ли не навязчивая опека — все равно что долг. По-любому отрабатывать придется.  
Норман прямо представлял себе диалог: «Слышь, а вот такой у вас не светился?» — «Светился! Да еще как!» — «Да ты что? И чем же он вас поразил прямо в стальные яйца?» — «Да вот, непослушный что-то, решили мы его прижать, а он возьми да и взорви клуб». — «Ну ни хера себе! Жертвы были?» — «Не, он ночью, когда никого не было. Потом сбежал. Вы его, пожалста, аккуратно заверните и нам пришлите почтой, а уж мы отблагодарим».  
Но при таком раскладе странно то, что они не поставили дежурного у двери его палаты. Не считали, что он способен убежать? Или они ведут какую-то свою игру?  
Кстати говоря, Норман смог бы улетучиться из их рук. Достаточно угнать машину, а это он умел. Но ведь по факту он пошел прямо к ним в пасть. Ответом было — байк. Он не хотел бросать «Триумф». Глупо, сентиментально, но правда. Плюс давало надежду то, что они не присматривали за ним, — во всяком случае, откровенно. Добровольное появление в их клубе, то есть сигнал о том, что им нечего беспокоиться, тоже прибавляло очков к положительному имиджу.  
Ну что ж, поживем — увидим.

Еще неделю он маячил на автосервисе Теллер-Морроу каждый день, честно отрабатывая лечение. Байкеры скоро оценили его умение и прислушивались к советам. А работы оказалось много — на базе обслуживали машины не только Чарминга, но и из соседних городов.  
Иногда наблюдались бурные телодвижения, весьма интересные — например, байкеры могли среди дня собраться всей толпой, оставив только механиков вместе с проспектами, и куда-то свалить. Возвращались они, как правило, тоже вместе и сразу же заваливались в бар. Могли ночью что-то пригнать и припрятать, а потом гараж невозможно было открыть; на другой же день замок самостоятельно чинился волшебным образом. Примерно раз в день люди в безрукавках исчезали внутри бара на какое-то время. Похоже, на планерки. Предположение оправдалось, когда Норман, оказавшись рядом с барной стойкой, случайно заметил в проеме приоткрытой двери большой стол, вокруг которого восседали байкеры. Дубовую створку тут же многозначительно захлопнули, но Ридусу хватило.  
Тут совершенно точно велась какая-то нелегальная деятельность. Норман, выходя вечером в город, сидел в барах и слушал разговоры. Иногда снимал девочек, не без этого, — те тоже делились любопытными замечаниями. Например, что при всех нареканиях у редвудской ветви анархистов есть большой плюс: они категорически против распространения наркотиков в Чарминге. Они не давили, естественно, простых джанки, уважая право на личные решения, но крайне жестоко воевали с дилерами. Подражая примеру байкеров, молодежь здесь не поощряла тяжелые допинги. Хотя и пила, и травку курила, как везде. Такой вот нетрадиционный, работавший в положительную сторону эффект байкерской харизмы.  
Услышав это, Норман, честно говоря, успокоился. Во Флориде анархисты весьма продуктивно работали именно с наркотой. Поведение калифорнийских укладывалось в то, что называлось «негласная поддержка». Целую неделю он валялся в больнице, и хоть бы кто маячил у палаты. Отсутствие стражи легко позволяло сбежать, и в таком случае лидер бы с чистой совестью развел руками: «Извиняйте, братцы, больно кролик шустрый».  
Ну, раз не свалил, то другой разговор.

Как-то раз, когда Норман сидел в городском баре, к нему подошел начальник городской полиции. Квадратная упрямая челюсть, пронзительные глаза с почти прозрачной радужкой. Настоящий ариец, хранитель порядка.  
— Я вижу, ты тут недавно? — поинтересовался коп.  
— Верно, — ответил Ридус, прикуривая новую сигарету.  
— Город маленький, все на виду, сам понимаешь. На Теллеров работаешь?  
— Ага.  
— Как там, интересно?  
— Ага.  
— Нет ничего подозрительного? Есть какие-то жалобы?  
— Не-а.  
Начальник поглядел, помолчал и отстал.  
Видимо, этот разговор дошел до байкеров, потому что через несколько дней к нему подошел Чибс. Норман, сидя на корточках, возился с малолитражной «Хондой». Хозяин, идиот старшеклассник, удолбал ее в хлам безграмотным подходом. Как раз сейчас пацан уныло горбился на перевернутом ведре, слушая раздраженные нотации Ридуса.  
— Ты зачем, кретин, поставил шины шире, чем указано производителем?  
— Чтобы дорогу лучше держал...  
— «Дорогу лучше»... Ты глянь, как обод деформирован! Мало того, что шире, так еще и зубастые! На бездорожье хоть раз был?  
— Не, я больше по асфальту...  
— Ну ты даешь вообще. На асфальте не надо шины для внедорожников. Посмотри, протекторы в хлам! Твои прекрасные суровые зубы превратились в месиво! Тебе надо резину дорожную, с неглубокими выемками, почти гладкую. Ты бы даже ездил быстрее, потому что как раз такие шины держат асфальт лучше. У них больше площадь соприкосновения. А эти, что у тебя поставлены, эти по глине да по земле хороши. Какой кретин, а... И как тебя господь от аварии уберег, немыслимо. А следовало бы тебе щелкнуть по носу...  
Подросток тухнул и тосковал. Чибс, улыбаясь, дослушал лекцию Ридуса «Шины версус идиоты» до конца и сказал:  
— Как освободишься, подойди ко мне.  
Норман, разогнувшись, вытащил кусок ветоши из кармана и принялся вытирать руки.  
— Да я на сегодня все уже. Завтра приходи еще, слышь, пацан? Я тебе покажу, какую тормозуху надо выбирать. Понял?  
Старшеклассник радостно мотнул головой, как жеребенок, и упрыгал прочь.  
— Вот безграмотные, — вздохнул Ридус. — Давай наружу, я уже час не курил.  
Они вышли из мастерской, уселись на лавочку и оба прикурили. К вечеру, очень кстати после жаркого дня, поднялся ветерок, он слегка трепал отросшие волосы Чибса. Байкеры прикурили, держа ладони ковшиком.  
— Мы тут слышали, ты во Флориде с анархистами не сошелся на почве наркоты вообще-то, — заметил ирландец, щуря глаза.  
— Вроде того, — настороженно кивнул Ридус.  
— Мы типа не против.  
Они немного помолчали. В мастерской чихнул и заткнулся мотор — на базу сегодня прикатили «Бимоту» с дефектным двигателем. Послышались невнятные проклятия механика. Ридус невозмутимо курил и ждал, что Чибс скажет дальше.  
— Так вот, — продолжил тот. — Есть у нас один товарищ, давно подбирается к Чармингу. В этом месяце он что-то не подавал жизни. Было бы неплохо, если бы кто-нибудь съездил в Стоктон да послушал, что люди говорят.  
— Понял.  
— Ах, да, — вспомнил Чибс. — Из Флориды вчера выехал член клуба.  
Ирландец поднялся со скамейки, оставляя Ридуса наедине со своими мыслями.

Нельзя было не признать, что информацию подали мастерски. И нашим, и вашим. Ирландец не уточнил имя банды, так что лояльность Сынам соблюдена. В то же время Норман просто физически видел перед собой листочек с вариантами ответов, как в школе. Требовалось поставить галочку напротив верного:  
а) улечься на дно в Стоктоне;  
б) разобраться с членом понятно какого клуба самостоятельно;  
в) попросить помощи у здешних Сынов;  
г) смыться насовсем.  
Жизнь хуже школы, потому что абсолютно правильного ответа никогда нет.  
Ридусу очень не хотелось бежать к лидеру, как дите к мамочке. Это был самый глупый вариант из всех возможных. Клэй бы не пошел против отделения своего же клуба. Единственное, что он мог — это через кого-то передать, что некто едет сюда. Норман не отважился бы попросить и рядовых байкеров по той причине, что это стало бы актом непослушания. Вице-президент Джекс, поговаривали, лидеру перечил, но не до такой степени, чтобы воспользоваться Ридусом как поводом и начать наступление.  
Смыться насовсем мешало поручение насчет наркоторговца. Это стало бы позором плюс потерей расположения Сынов. Ридус не собирался к ним присоединяться, но и портить отношения было ни к чему.  
Первый вариант отлично подошел бы ему самому, но подпортил бы репутацию местным: лидер не знает, где его работник. Пусть и независимый, но все же сотрудник. Клэй мог бы сказать соклановцу, что вот его дом, езжай. Нету дома? Ну?! Ах, негодяй, ах, скотина! Немедленно искать! Ах, не нашли, какая жалость. Пойдем-ка выпьем, бро, да дела обсудим. Короче, результат — некий как бы должок. Норман не любил долгов.  
Оставалось разбираться самому. И не на территории Сынов.

Ридус сидел один в стоктонском баре, дегустируя виски и разглядывая красоток, танцевавших у шеста.  
Стоктон располагался южнее, чем Чарминг, на одной из федеральных трасс, шедших с востока на запад. Анархист из Флориды вполне мог добираться именно этой дорогой. Или не мог. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
Город тут был поживее, чем логово калифорнийских Сынов. Наркота гуляла беспрепятственно, населения числилось побольше, да к тому же рядом широкая дорога, по которой много чего интересного плавало. Байкеры тут поезживали, но влияние клуба Стоктона казалось не в пример слабее, чем у банды Клэя.  
Норман находился тут уже сутки, поскольку после реплики насчет «некоего члена клуба» сразу же собрался, не заезжая в квартиру, сел на «Триумф» и свалил, куда поручили. Флоридцу требовалось не два, а три или четыре дня, смотря как часто останавливаться. В общем, время поработать шпионом было.  
Норман пил, потому что иначе его начинало потряхивать от напряжения. Он и так-то не расслаблялся у Клэя, потому что с этими подпольными оружейниками хрен угадаешь, когда они подцепят тебя на крючок. Да, Ридус, естественно, знал насчет торговли с ИРА и прочими. А тут еще и Флорида поганая. С того момента, как он начал конфликтовать с тамошними Сынами, Норман уже и позабыл, что значит «расслабиться». Нельзя сказать, что ему не нравилось, подобная адреналиновая жизнь не давала скучать. Но на этот раз неспокойный период что-то затянулся. Ридусу требовалось хоть чуть-чуть разжаться.  
Поэтому он аккуратно потягивал виски, так, чтобы и внимание не растерять, и в мышцах немного попустило. Место он выбрал удобное — в углу барной стойки, в тени за шкафом и с полным обзором зала. Если верить сплетням, именно здесь наркоторговцы — или один из них — собирали людей.  
Слухи подтвердились.  
Углы перекрестков считаются традиционным местом наркоточек, торгующих розницей. Как правило, стоят на них трое-пятеро людей. Часть ждут в роли продавцов, к ним подходят джанки. Часть — на побегушках от продавца к месту, где хранится заначка с товаром. Часть охраняют заначку.  
И вот, по лестнице на второй этаж то и дело шастали некие личности не очень законопослушного вида. Большинство из них, стоявших в характерном режиме ожидания на углах, Ридус заметил, пока проезжал по Стоктону. Обратно спускались кто как — кто с пакетом, бережно прижатым к груди, кто держался за подбитую часть тела.  
Однако, бизнес здесь процветал.  
Но также необходимо было выяснить, насколько близко подползли щупальца наркодельцов к Чармингу. В данный момент Ридус надеялся, что выловит кого-нибудь со знакомой мордой. У него с детства сохранилась хорошая память на лица. Кто-то из Чарминга обязательно должен здесь курсировать, потому что каким-то образом попадали же крохи допинга мимо байкеров.  
Виски все же оказало свое действие, Норману хотелось спать. Он приехал сюда вечером прошлого дня, ночью шарился по перекресткам, днем — по барам, слушая разговоры. И сейчас недосып туманил голову, несмотря даже на бодрящую нервотрепку с Флоридой. Ладно, все-таки надо дать себе отдых. Он узнал достаточно для начала.  
Ридус заплатил за выпитое и пошел на второй этаж — по другой лестнице, которая вела к нормальным номерам. Он дошел до нужной двери, ввалился внутрь и, стащив ботинки, рухнул животом на кровать.  
Перед тем, как упасть в черную тьму без сновидений, он положил пистолет под подушку.

На третьи сутки протирания штанов по барам Норману повезло. Причем так повезло, словно кто-то наверху решил, что пора бы усердному мальчику получить награду за свои старания.  
Он сидел в том самом баре, где на втором этаже располагались крупные дилеры. Девчонкам он уже рассказал, что он в командировке, связанной с мотоциклами. Слушательницы сначала восторгались, просили поделиться чем-нибудь байкерским, и тогда Ридус начинал с упоением распинаться про запчасти и тонкости ремонта. Например, чем стандартные тормоза отличаются от радиальных, и есть ли смысл ставить последние на что-либо, кроме спортбайков. А еще тормоза делаются разными фирмами, ну вы понимаете, как это сложно — выбрать такого производителя, который удовлетворял бы всем параметрам. А ведь фирм так много!.. Далее следовал перечень названий и вкусное обсасывание особенностей того или иного наименования. Готово. Девушки засыпали уже на стадии радиальных тормозов, некоторые доживали аж до начала перечня. Они отвязывались от него и приносили своим хозяевам одно только слово: «Зануда!»  
Так что на третьи сутки уже просто никто не обращал на него внимания. Что и требовалось.  
Было четыре часа дня. Норман только поднес стакан к губам, как увидел, что в клуб вошел не кто иной, как анархист из Флориды. Морда приметная — рыжий хвост волос, перебитый нос. Такую запомнить легко, а Ридус эту морду видел несколько лет в ближайшем соседстве.  
Байкер огляделся. Норман слегка повел плечом, проверяя кобуру под курткой. Но обошлось, в сигаретном дыму и полутьме Сын не заметил его. Следующее, что он сделал — начал подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж, той самой, наркоторговой. Неудивительно, учитывая наклонности во Флориде. Вышел байкер, держа в руках пакет. «Ага!» — щелкнуло в голове у Нормана.  
Анархист вышел из клуба. Ридус поднялся в комнату за рюкзаком и где-то через десять минут, расплатившись с хозяином заведения, подошел к своему «Триумфу» на стоянке. Стоит заметить, что байк перекрасили и сильно тюнинговали, так что флоридец не мог его опознать, даже внимательно рассматривая. «Харлея» было не видать — не страшно, Норман знал, куда ехать.

Он прочесал мимо встревоженных механиков и байкеров прямиком в клуб Сынов — с дороги, пыльный и замотанный. Флоридец, едва его завидев, вздыбился, опрокидывая стул, но Ридус успел раньше.  
— Президент! Хочешь знать, как проезжает наркота в Чарминг?  
Седой волк Клэй развернулся к нему.  
— Ты прервал разговор с моим собратом, — внушительно сказал он и после краткой, но наэлектризованной паузы добавил: — хотя у тебя интересная тема.  
Лидер мог спокойно заткнуть его и отдать в руки анархисту — но поступил иначе. Повезло еще и в том, что Клэй вел свои подковерные интриги с другими бандами, включая свой клуб Сынов. Следующий ход был за Норманом.  
— В байке вот этого, — он показал на рыжего.  
— Что?! Да я! Да я тебя! — заорал тот на весь бар.  
— Спокойно, друг, — остановил его Клэй. — Я не сомневаюсь, что это гнусный навет. Но ты знаешь, какова моя политика на моей территории. И я вам неоднократно говорил об этом прямым текстом. Ради блага моего города я не постесняюсь обыскать даже члена родственного клуба. Без обид.  
Флоридец стиснул челюсти и выдавил:  
— Без обид.  
Народ окружил «Харлей», рыжего и Клэя, дивясь на то, как бесцеремонно искали Джус с Тигом наркоту — и у кого! У соклановца! Это не запрещалось даже неписаными правилами, но заезжало на опасную территорию этических взаимозачетов.  
Через несколько секунд стоктонский пакет с нехорошим содержимым извлекли из двойного дна в бардачке «Харлея».  
— Это подстава! — заорал рыжий. — Подстава! Он мне подложил! Вы же все знаете, на что способен этот ублюдок! Он сжег наш клуб, слышите?  
Клэй, вскинув голову, оглядел собравшихся.  
— Кто видел, как Норман шел сюда?  
— Я, — ответил один механик. Вслед за ним закивали и другие: — И мы тоже.  
— Он останавливался у этого «Харлея»?  
— Не, босс, он промчался так быстро, прям ветер столбом стоял. Мы все видели.  
— Покажите мне записи с камер! — побагровев, воскликнул флоридец.  
— Показать-то мы покажем, — заметил один из ремонтников. — Но там будет то же самое. Вы точно хотите посмотреть их?  
Рыжий кусал губы. Клэй сардонически взирал на него.  
— Ну, я даже не знаю, что сказать, — развел он руками. — Только благодаря тому, что ты Сын анархии, я не буду тебя ни убивать, ни еще как-то ущемлять. Пойдем-ка выпьем, брат. И спустим это говно в унитаз. Вместе. Согласен?  
Рыжего перекосило, но сопротивляться он не мог. Не его территория.  
Проходя мимо Нормана, Клэй коротко кивнул ему. Когда байкеры вошли в бар, Ридус почувствовал, что напряжение, колотившее его все эти дни, разжимается — и разжалось так сильно, что он едва не упал.  
— Эй, брат, ты чего? — обеспокоился товарищ по работе.  
— С дороги устал, — ответил Норман. — Я домой поехал. Давай, до завтра.

Дома Ридус глотал коньяк и размышлял, что теперь уже Клэй вроде как должен ему. Совершенно ясно, что люди такого уровня долгов тем более не любят — но какая сейчас разница. Тем более, что услуга-то несущественная.  
Главное, что у Нормана появилось больше свободы — он волен был даже уехать из Чарминга. Страховку он отработал, деньги кое-какие накопил. Почему бы и не отдаться зову дороги?  
Алкоголь туманил разум, тело наконец-то за долгое время расслабилось, и Ридус заснул прямо в кресле за бурчащим телевизором.  
Завтра он проснется, пойдет на базу и снова примется ремонтировать байки. Мозг его уже прекрасно знал, что за пределами Чарминга — темные воды, и лучше в них не соваться, пока флоридцы не отойдут от праведного гнева, что случится очень не скоро. Но пока он успокаивал хозяина медленными сновидениями, где колыхались байки, женщины и Сыны анархии.


End file.
